The Curse of Frost
by Upfictioner
Summary: Magic is a territory of our world what only a few understand. Sometimes a spell works in a different way as it was told and an act of true love for the wrong person curses the one who gave everything for the other. This is the prologue of a story that will unfold this year.


The Curse of Frost

A Frozen and Legend of Korra crossover

Prologue

Elsa looked up and saw her sister, Anna. She was completely frozen and she turned into ice. Her face was pale and remained the exact same when she jumped between Hans and Elsa to save her sister. Hans´s sword´s splinters were everywhere and some of it even damaged the statue out of ice. Elsa jumped into the neck of her sister and started crying. She realized that Anna saved her from death even after what she has done to her.

Kristoff runs to Elsa and says:" Oh, no, this shouldn´t have ended like this…. Elsa, your sister… saved you instead of herself…"

Elsa replied in a silent voice: "I know…"

She then turns to Hans and screams at him:" This is your doing, your acts have led to this point."

Hans replies in a laughing voice "I? *Hans points at Elsa* YOU are the one who turned the summer into eternal winter. YOU are the one who shot the ice into your sister´s heart. I am not to the one to blame here, you are the Monster who caused everything. Arendelle will take me as the new king and you will be executed of treacherous acts against the kingdom."

Elsa lifts her hand and uses her magic to lift up Hans into the air.

Elsa with pain and agony in her voice: "I did only what I did to protect the people around me, so that no one would be affected by my curse. I did not mean to cause anything like this."

Hans said with pain in his voice: "It… is… too… late… now…"

Kristoff yells at Elsa: "Elsa, stop THIS, you will kill him too when you continue with this! The trolls in the woods can maybe help us somehow!

Elsa in a silent and strict voice: "You did this, Hans…, YOU alone are responsible for everything. You made me murder my own sister and now… you will die…"

Elsa crushes her hands and Hans´s body falls to the ground lifelessly. The blood in his veins turned into ice. On his face the shock of Elsa´s last words were frozen.

Kristoff with a shock on his face: "Why did you kill him? There was no need for that!"

Elsa yelled out: "Silence!" All the oppressed feelings from her body emerged and created a shock blast, which knocked over Kristoff and the ice around her cracked. She fell to the ground and started crying.

Kristoff flew a bit away from Elsa. The unexpected blast hit him hard, but he collects his power and then sits up. He looks at the frozen statue of Anna and then back to Elsa and then says: "We have to try to contact my friends, the trolls. At least we must try it…"

Elsa stands up whit shaking legs and replies: "Then take me to them and, please, if you can, bring… Anna with you, I don't want to leave her here. "

Kristoff: "Elsa…, maybe I should not touch her, I might melt her…"

Elsa replies in a sobbing voice: "You are right, but I fear what my powers could do to her again."

Kristoff walks towards them, but he is holding a bit of a distance: "You could lift the ice under her up and that would not affect her."

Elsa, lifts Anna up in the air and they start walking away in silence from the dead body of Hans off into the woods. Kristoff follows her from a distance, he does not even know why he still follows her. He asks himself: "Why do I even endanger myself for that frozen girl? She made me only problems?!" Even with these thoughts in his mind he remembered those moments which he shared with Anna. He stopped for a second and realized that she liked that girl more than anyone in his whole life or well, expect Sven, but Sven was his reindeer and his best friend. This is now different. With fear in his legs he continued walking after Elsa and told himself: "No matter what, I will try to save her or at least I try."

Elsa tried to stay strong, but the tears in her eyes could be still seen. The wind started to blow stronger and stronger as her pain grew, but it did not touch her or the area around her. Even the tears on her face flowed down and they immediately froze. Even the years of conceal and the oppression of her feelings could not prepare her for this catastrophe. She hid her face from Kristoff´s eyesight as she only could, because she did not want to see her weak and vulnerable. Elsa then proceeded to rip of the frozen tears off her face. She thought that she could fully remove them, but then blood started to flow down her face. She panicked. She did not know what to do, so she used her magic on herself to seal the wounds. Elsa did not feel anything, the frost sealed her wounds and they disappeared right after it or so she thought and walked through the snow covered woods as if nothing would have happened.

Olaf and Sven followed the others. Olaf knew that he has to help them somehow, but did not know how, so they just walked after them in quietness and waited for something to happen.

The wind grew so strong that a snow storm created around them. The trees were mourning and the sight was reducing. But in the field close to the party nothing moved, everything was silent and seemed dead. The storm enveloped them and they were standing right of the eye of it. The wolves in the woods avoided them, even nature feared what was right walking through it.

In Kristoff´s heart the small imp of fear turned into a monster. The only reason that kept him next to Elsa was the feeling that she felt for Anna. The foolish and reasonless love that she felt for that girl. To lessen the terror from that monster he thought about what happened at the sea. Anna sacrificed herself so that her sister could live. A voice in his head whispered to him: "You cannot save her now. Flee, you idiot, from that witch or she will kill you, too." He screamed at himself internally: "No, she is not dead yet!". He gained power from oppressing that voice and wanted to walk in front of Elsa to lead the way as they were close to the trolls now.

Elsa started to panic as he heard that Kristoff is getting closer and closer, but then she saw that the road they walk is strangely familiar. She thought: "We must be getting closer to the stone pit where the trolls live." Elsa, in her thoughts deepened, did not notice that Kristoff passed her and suddenly stopped. Kristoff turned and wanted to say something to Elsa but he froze swiftly and asked in a slow and shocked voice:" Elsa…, what is… with your face?" Elsa replied with a question: "What would it be?" and she touched her face and felt something different. Her skin under her eyes was ice. She said: "This is nothing…, we should get to the trolls as fast as we just can. Don´t worry about me." Kristoff´s face froze for a moment but then he turned so that he could turn away from what he saw and see what is ahead of them. The snow storm around them cleared, so now he could see further away, but what he saw was certainly unexpected. A beam of light came down from the heavens. The light in it was dancing with a yellowish and greenish way. The party felt mixed feelings for what they could see. Elsa and Kristoff stopped and could not take a single step.

Olaf in the back screamed out: "That is it! That is the summer! We must get Anna there. I will look at it from closer!" Olaf rushed in front of them. Sven hesitated for a second but ran right after the snowman. Kristoff and Elsa did not notice them as they were still looking at the beam. Kristoff yelled at the two to stop, but it was already too late. The two disappeared into thin air. They could not see them anymore.

Kristoff and Elsa approached the beam with caution, because they did know what it was or from where it came. Kristoff said to Elsa: "Nobody is here. The trolls have vanished with Olaf and Sven and certainly this… Thing should not be here."

Elsa replied: "Maybe this Thing can help us to find them." And as these words left her mouth she entered the beam with Anna´s statue flying after her.

Kristoff hesitated and grumbled to himself: "They are really trying to put me in the icy grave as soon as possible." After this he ran after them right into the middle of the beam and faded away.


End file.
